The Ace Attorney and the Master Thief
by Harem Master123
Summary: After Kay gets arrested as a suspect in a murder, Edgeworth asks Phoenix to defend her. Phoenix/Kay


Phoenix sighed as he sat in his office. "Man. It is so boring! I wish Maya was here," Phoenix mumbled. He decided to pass the time doing what he does best!...cleaning the toilet. After about 10 minutes, Phoenix walked out of the bathroom. "There, now it's squeaky clean," Phoenix said happily. His happiness ended in a flash as he sighed and sat down on the couch.

Suddenly the door busted open and Edgeworth charged in, making Phoenix fall off the couch. "Ack! Edge-Wright!" Edgeworth cut him off. "Wright! I need you to defend someone for me," Edgeworth asked him with a serious expression on his face. Phoenix stood up and looked at him with a shocked face.

_"I have never seen Edgeworth this worked up before,"_ Phoenix thought to himself. "Okay okay. Who do you want me to defend?" Phoenix asked Edgeworth.

"Kay Faraday," Edgeworth said as he crossed his arms. Phoenix just looked at him puzzled. "Who's that?" Phoenix asked him.

Edgeworth sighed. "Kay Faraday. She's 17 and she calls herself the Yatagarasu. I don't know if you know what I'm talking about, but any way. I met Kay Faraday 7 years ago. I was suppose to do my first trial of my career because the acting prosecutor of the trial was accused of being the Yatagarasu so they needed a substitute. I was suppose to be that substitute. But before the trial could start, Detective Gumshoe who had began his career that week ran in and said the defendent, Mack Rell, and the prosecutor who was accused, Byrne Faraday, was killed," Edgeworth stopped to catch his breath.

"I ran out of the courtroom and went to the room where Byrne and Mack was killed. There I met Calisto Yew, well that was what she called herself, and Detective Badd, a veteran detective. After Manfred was able to 'convince' Det. Badd, cut his pay, me and Franziska, who came in a little after I heard about the murder, to let us investigate the scene. The scene looked like they killed each other, but, after investigating, I realized that someone killed the two and made it look like they killed each other. Before I could find more evidence, Calisto walked in and accused Gumshoe of killing them. Gumshoe was placed under arrest. Franziska and I did not want to end the investigation like this so we asked Manfred if we could continued to investigate and he allowed us," Edgeworth stopped to catch his breath again.

"After investigating more, I confronted the judge whose testimony is what made Gumshoe be placed under arrest, and proved that Gumshoe did not go into the room where the crime took place. As we were talking, the 10 year old Kay, came behind me and kicked me (Phoenix started to laugh until Edgeworth glared at him making him shut up) and ran off. I had brought in Gumshoe and made him give me his testimony about what he was doing at the time. I easily spotted his lies and found out he met Kay in the hallway and they became friends and he was lying so no one would find out that Kay broke one of her promises from her and her dad's promise book, the promise was she did not take anything from a stranger. The thing was a pack of Swiss rolls. They shared one of them and Kay kept the other one. Kay tried to sneak up on me again, but I dodged and caught her. As I was talking to her, she mentioned that she kept the other one to give to her father, Byrne Faraday. She started crying and I tried to give her a hankerchief, but she ignored it and blew her nose in my cravat," once again he stopped to catch his breath.

"I told her that she could take it home and clean it and give it back to me when we next meet. After a few more investigations, I discovered it was the woman who called herself Calisto Yew was the murderer, but she was able to get away. I met Kay again two weeks ago at Gatewater Land. It was during a kidnapped event in which I dropped off the money. They knocked me out and tied me up. Kay helped free me and later we found out that a murder happened as well. We solved the case and later I found out who was the true leader of a smuggling ring which I'll tell you about later," Edgeworth finally finished.

Phoenix nodded. "Okay...so you want me to defend her. What happened?" Phoenix asked him.

"Kay was arrested as the suspect of a murder and the only lawyer that I can trust to set her free is you Wright," Edgeworth explained. "Edgeworth...okay I'll do it," Phoenix smiled.

"Thank you Wright," Edgeworth smiled. "Kay is at the detention center. The trial is in two days. Come visit me if you need my help," Edgeworth said as he left. Phoenix sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Great a new case. Well I did want something to do...I told Edgeworth I would free Kay Faraday...I better go and talk to her," Phoenix said as he grabbed a coat and left the office to head to the Detention Center.

_Detention Center_

Phoenix went in and requested to see Kay. He sat down in front of the glass and saw a girl walk in. "Hello you're Kay Faraday right?" Phoenix asked her. Kay just nodded her head and looked at him with a puzzled face. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am Phoenix Wright and Edgeworth asked me to defend you," Phoenix explained to her. Kay looked at him and smiled. "Mr. Edgeworth asked you to defend me? Okay I trust you. Ask me whatever you want to," Kay told him.

A/N okay, first off I do not own Ace Attorney. Also I have always wanted to do this crack pairing. Phoenix/Kay. I hope you enjoy this


End file.
